fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. 360°
New Super Mario Bros. 360° is the sixth game in the New Super Mario Bros. series, for Nintendo NX, and is set to release just a little time after New Super Mario Bros. NX, in March 2016, and has many things in common with that game, but with more features. New features Differences from New Super Mario Bros. NX *You can look at the game from different corners, like 360° videos, that explains the name of the game. You can use this for example to look into pipes to see danger coming, or see in which pipe you need to go to finish the level. *You can use anti-gravity, like in Mario Kart 8, to walk on the walls and ceilings. You can use this for example to go to secret parts of the level, or to collect starcoins which are to high to jump and get. To enable anti-gravity you have to use the AG-button, or go to a special-anti-gravity-zone. Same as New Super Mario Bros. NX, but different as other games *A shop, where you can buy more playable characters, extra worlds, items, etc. for starcoins *New Item: Metalic Mushroom. Transforms you into a small wall, so if enemies walk up to you, they go back, like with walls. You lose your form if you get hit with something what doesn't go back with walls, or if you fall into the gates. Characters Playable Already unlocked *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Peach Unlockable *Rémi (30 starcoins) *Daisy (60 starcoins) *Toadette (90 starcoins) Buddies *Yoshi *Toadsworth *Birdo *Para-Buddle Items *Poison Mushroom: makes a player with a flower a Super Mario, and makes Super Mario Small Mario. If you're already small or mini, you die when picking up this Mushroom. *Super Mushroom: transforms Small Mario into Super Mario. *Mini Mushroom: transforms the player into Mini Mario, which makes it able to go into secret rooms. *Giant Mushroom: transforms the player into Giant Mario, which makes it able to destroy blocks and get lifes and coins for total damage. *Propellor Mushroom: makes the player able to fly. *Metalic Mushroom: transforms the player into a small wall. *Life Mushroom: gives you an extra life. *Fire Flower: makes the player able to shoot fireballs, which kills enemies. *Ice Flower: makes the player able to shoot iceballs, which freezes enemies in a block for a limited time, to stand on. *Electric Flower: makes the player able to shoot electric balls, which electroducates enemies for a short time to jump over, but not touch them, because you get electroducated yourself! *Gold Flower: makes the player able to shoot gold balls for a limited time, to transform blocks and enemies to coins. Game Modes *Story Mode: Playing levels following the story. 1-4 players *Party Mode: Extra Worlds 1-4 players and Minigames 1-5 players. *Battle Mode: Battle vs friends or computers, collecting stars or coins or survival. Local 1-4 players or online 1-5 players *Mission Mode: Complete missions or challenges. 1 player Story Mode Plot Bowser is tired of kidnapping Peach, because Mario always saves her, so he invents a new plan. He replaces his castle to Mars and wants to destroy the world. Toadsworth tells Mario and his friends. They're going to Mars to save the world. Worlds *World 1: Mushroom Ville Mushroom Ville is one of the most save places in the Mushroom Kingdom, but Bowser has set some traps and challenges for our heroes. One underground, one underwater, 1 tower, 1 castle, 6 upperground levels, and a Goomba challenge. The Tower Guard is a Mega Goomba, and the Castle Guard is Larry Koopa. *World 2: Dry Dry Desert Dry Dry Desert is a hot and dry place in the Mushroom Kingdom. There are wonderful nature places though. It has one underground level, one underwater, one oase, one tower, one castle, 5 desert levels, and a sand trap challenge. The Tower Guard is a mad Sfinx, and the Castle Guard is Morton Koopa Jr. *World 3: Incredible Island Incredible Island is a beautiful island in the Mushroom Kingdom, but Bowser has made it less beutiful with traps and challenges. It includes, two underwater levels, one beach level, one haunted house, one tower, one castle, four island levels, and a fishes on a pier challenge. The Tower Guard is a big fish, and the Castle Guard is Wendy O. Koopa. *World 4: Ji-Ja-Jungle The Ji-Ja-Jungle is a wild, but beautiful nature place in Mushroom Kingdom, where Bowser hypenosed animals and maked them wilder than before. It includes one underwater level, one forest level, one tower, one castle, six jungle levels, and a wild monkey challenge. The Tower Guard is hypenosed Donkey Kong, and the Castle Guard is Iggy Koopa. *World 5: Winter Wonderland Winter Wonderland is a cold, snowy, icy and wonderful place in Mushroom Kingdom, but Bowser ruined the fun of it, by placing traps and challenges in it. It includes three ice levels, 3 snow levels, one underground, one haunted hause, one tower, one castle, and a group kids throwing snowballs challenge. The Tower Guard is a bad snowman, and a Castle Guard is Lemmy Koopa. *World 6: Spiky Stones Spiky Stones is a place in Mushroom Kingdom with wonderful stone hills, stone caves, and beutiful waterfalls. But Bowser has placed many traps and challenges, which makes it more dangerous than it was before. It includes two caves, one underwater level, one tower, one castles, five normal levels, and a bullet bills challenge. The Tower Guard is a mole with bullet bill shooters, and the Castle Guard is Roy Koopa. *World 7: Cloud Cake Cloud Cake is a beautiful couple of clouds above Mushroom Kingdom which looks like a cake. But Bowser has made the clouds black with thunder and has placed many traps and challenges. Cloud Cake includes one haunted hause, one tower one castle, seven cloud levels, and a thunder challenge. The Tower Guard is a big thunder cloud, and the Castle Guard is Ludwig von Koopa. *World 8: Sparkling Space. Sparkling Space is the only way to go to Mars. Bowser also set traps and challenges there. It includes two cave levels, two space level, one tower, one castle, four levels on planets, and an alien challenge. The Tower Guard is a big alien and the Castle Guard is Bowser Jr. *World 9: Castle on Mars On Mars, Bowser has rebuilded his castle, and Mario and his friends have to beat Bowser, so he cannot destroy the world. The world includes one haunted house, one cave, two towers, one small castle, one big castle, seven lava levels, six Mars levels, and a lava balls challenge. The first Tower Guard is Kamek, the second Tower Guard is Bowser Jr., revived by the Koopalings. The Small Castle Guards are all Koopalings, coming back after each other when the one before him/her was beaten. The Big Castle Guard is Bowser. When you beat Bowser, you played the whole Story Mode. Party Mode Extra Worlds *Extra World 1: Best of Super Mario Maker Extra World 1 includes the best levels of Super Mario Maker, with two underground levels, two underwater levels, one haunted hause, two castles, and the remaining levels are upperground. This world can be unlocked with 30 starcoins. *Extra World 2: Best of the series Extra World 2 includes the best levels of all games of the Super Mario Bros and New Super Mario Bros series. This world can be unlocked with 60 starcoins. Minigames You can play 40 minigames in 4 categories, action, puzzle, casino and agility. Battle Mode In Battle Mode, you can play different battles. You can play vs. local friends, but also online vs. people all around the world. You can also play vs. computers. These are the modes you can play: *Get the Stars! This is the same mode as in New Super Mario Bros. for DS., the players are in the same course, and they have to collect stars, and steal them from other players. The first one who collects the chosen amount of stars, wins. *Coin Hunters All players have an own course, and each player has to try to get as much coins he/she can get, and the one who collected the most coins at the end of the chosen time, wins. In every course are the same amount of coins in total, but in other places. *Survival In survival mode, you have to try to kill all your opponents, with only items in the game. Every player has the same amount of lifes, and every player starts small. You can lost lifes by getting hit by something enemies die from. The last player who is left, wins the game. Mission Mode In Mission Mode, you can do missions, to collect starcoins. You can also skip missions when they're too difficult, but that costs starcoins. The missions are sorted from simple to difficult. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:2016 Category:Nintendo Switch Games